Bring Me to Life
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Kagome saw something that she didn't want to see. She runs into Sesshomaru and they find the truth about thier feelings for the first time. this is A OneShot SongFic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a song fic. The song is Bring me to life by Evanescence.**

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**Kagome began running as fast as she could, eyes closed, she couldn't believe her eyes.**

**Flashback**

**"Oh Inuyasha...mmm...are you sure my reincarnation won't see us." Kikyo moaned as Inuyasha kept thrusting in and out of her. "No she won't, she"s in her time besides I don't care I love you I never loved her I told her that so she would trust me enough to give me the jewel." Then they both started to laugh at Kagome's expense. As she watched the scene of the one she loved say such things about her and laugh at her.**

**End Flashback**

**_Leading you down into my core_**

**'How could he...that stupid son of a bitch." She thought as she ran. Suddenly she bumped into something hard like a wall. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. He stared down at her with his emotionless mask in place. 'Why is my brother's wench not with him and why is she crying?' He though.**

**_Where I've become so numb, without a soul_**

**"Wench, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for bumping into this Sesshomaru," He asked holding his clawed hand up.**

**"I don't have one and if you want to kill me then go ahead I don't care just let me die in peace," Kagome responded between sobs.**

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**He lowered his hand, "Why are you not caring what happens, my brother would be upset if you weren't around. Do you not care for him anymore?"**

**"Who could ever care for that arrogant, egotistical, idiotic, son of a bitch."**

**To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. He never thought that she, the priestess who stood up to him in order to save his hanyou brother, would say such things about the half breed.**

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

**Seeing her in such a state, Sesshomaru only wished to comfort her and heal her of her pains. He could have been his usual sadistic self but he wanted to comfort her instead.**

**"Stop crying Kagome, someone as beautiful as you don't deserve my brother, you deserve more," He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his warm, comforting embrace.**

**Kagome realized what he said and although she knew who it was she took all the comfort he had to offer her.**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**Drying her tears, Kagome hugged him and started wondering what she could do for him to repay him for the compassion and understanding that he showed her. Then it struck her, she could restore his left arm for him.**

**_Now that I know what I'm without_**

**Slowly she pulled away from him. She looked at his left arm and began focusing all her powers on restoring his arm. Sesshomaru noticed that she began to glow a pink and so did his left arm, then there was a bright white light and when it finally disappeared he saw that he had his arm back. He gave her a nod to thank her and was about to leave when she began singing. He stopped and listened to the words.**

**_You can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**A/N: Sorry about ending it there but I wanted it in two chapters. Any way Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru turned around and looked deep into her cerulean irises and without thinking he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 'What am I doing kissing her she is Inuyasha's wench,' a little voice in his head began talking.****  
**

**'You're in love with her.'**

**'No I'm not.'**

**'Yes you are that's why you want to take away her pain.'**

**'No.'**

**'Yes.'**

**'No.'**

**'Yes.'**

**'No.'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Fine your right I love her are you happy now?'**

**'Yes.'**

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**

**Kagome couldn't believe it Sesshomaru was kissing her and not just any kiss he was French kissing her. She would have pushed him away but she knew that she always loved him since she first saw him but never wanted to accept it. But this kiss made her realize that she can't hide how she truly feels and neither could Sesshomaru.**

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**Sesshomaru loved her since he first saw her but he never wanted to accept it. But how can you deny loving what's right in front of you. You can't deny your love for someone and you certainly can't deny your heart the freedom to love someone.**

**_Stuck in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

**They both knew now that they couldn't deny their feelings for each other any longer. Whether they wanted to believe it or not, they are in love with each other and have been.**

**_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**Before they knew it they were on the ground and naked. Knowing that it was Kagome's first time, Sesshomaru rolled over and let Kagome be on top. He told her what to do and soon they were making love under the stars. Their moans and groans of ecstasy in the midnight air.**

**Inuyasha was standing behind a tree watching them. He couldn't believe it.'She's fucking my brother!!! How in the seven hells could she betray me,' he thought as he watched them unable to tear himself away from the scene. Once they reached their orgasm Inuyasha was able to move and he ran back to Kaede's hut.**

**_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**Finally they awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight. Sesshomaru had wrapped his tail around them throughout the whole night.**

**"You should go invite your friends to come and stay in the castle with us," Sesshomaru said as he smirked at how Kagome's face lit up at the mention of having her friends stay with them at the castle. She jumped up and put on her clothes. By the time she was done so was Sesshomaru, she grabbed his hand and rushed to Kaede's hut.**

**They were about to enter when Inuyasha came out and walked pass them. The new couple looked at each other and then looked at him.**

**"I wonder why he didn't ask why you're here," Kagome said to Sesshomaru. He already knew Inuyasha was there last night but he wanted to see if he would tell her. When Inuyasha heard that he was about to answer but Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, And Kaede came out of the hut. **

**So Kagome decided to ask them to come with her and live with her and Sesshomaru. They all agreed and went to stay at the castle, even Inuyasha went and Kagome used the jewel to make Kikyo be alive and she could live as well. It was done and everyone ended up happy. Sango and Miroku got married and had two boys, Yaten and Hiro, of which Miroku decided to teach them the business of groping beautiful women and had them practice on Kikyo and Inuyasha's daughter, Kira, and Sesshomaru and Kagome's daughter Takari. Kagome and Kikyo, with the help of Sango trained them in the art of defending themselves against perverts, slapping men. Shippo helped to protect his sister, or surrogate mother's daughter, against them with the help of Kohaku. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha 'taught' Miroku a lessen of their own to stop his perverted lessons. They all had a happy life and Kagome found that she would forever remember the day that Sesshomaru listened to her and he brought her to life.**

**_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)_**

**A/N: I hope you liked it Remember it's my first Song Fic so please just go easy on me. Thanks and remember to Review.**


End file.
